


Locket

by Welcome_to_Latveria



Series: DoomReed Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: (it's val's birthday), Birthday, Day 3 - Domestic Bliss & Fluff, DoomReedWeek2020, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Reed and Victor aren't actually together in this but it's acknowledged that they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_Latveria/pseuds/Welcome_to_Latveria
Summary: It's Valeria Richards' 13th birthday and Reed has been forced into taking her and Franklin to Latveria to celebrate the occasion with their 'Uncle'.
Relationships: Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Series: DoomReed Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: DoomReed Week 2020





	Locket

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Doomreed Week 2020 on Tumblr/Twitter
> 
> Day 3 - Domestic Bliss & Fluff

Valeria Richards’ thirteenth birthday falls on a calm day for the Fantastic Four and for that Reed is immensely grateful – he is sure his daughter would have much to say if any of them had missed her birthday due to being stuck halfway across the world fighting aliens or the like.

Sometimes he still can’t comprehend how old his daughter is now – his daughter, a teenager! He can still remember holding her in his arms the day of her birth. She was so tiny and fragile, and she was nothing short of a _miracle_.

When he remembers that day – Valeria’s birth – he is also forced to remember that it was Victor Von Doom who brought Valeria into this world. It was Victor who saved both Valeria and Sue. Sometimes the idea rubs him the wrong way and he feels bitter and guilty for not being there himself, but most times he is just grateful – not just for Valeria and Sue’s continued existence, but that Victor has Valeria in _his_ life, too.

Most days it feels like he and Sue have some sort of bizarre shared custody agreement with Victor. Sue has certainly resigned herself to the fact that Victor will always be a part of Valeria’s life and doesn’t even try and argue when Valeria mentions her ‘Uncle Doom’ like he is part of the family and not a supervillain who has tried to destroy them on multiple occasions. He, on the other hand, didn’t really have to resign himself to it per se more than wholeheartedly take the concept and run with it; it’s not exactly a secret that he has a bit of a blind spot when it comes to Victor.

It’s the evening now, and Valeria is packing her bags because she is going to spend the night and following day at _Uncle Doom’s_ where the man will no doubt spoil her rotten. Sue is already annoyed that Reed bought Valeria a patent for her birthday, he dreads to think of her reaction when she sees whatever extravagant gift the King of Latveria has bestowed upon their daughter this year.

“Oh, dad,” Valeria says when she sees him standing in the doorway, “I meant to tell you that Uncle Victor invited Franklin to stay the night too.”

He blinks, surprised, “Really?”

Valeria huffs, going back to packing her things. “I _know_ right? It’s _my_ birthday.”

He leaves her there, amused at his daughter, and goes to find her brother. Franklin is relaxing on his bed, earphones in. He calls his son’s name, but the boy doesn’t hear. He stretches across the room and pulls them from Franklin’s ears.

“Hey!” his son protests, sitting up.

“Pack an overnight bag, son – you’re going with your sister to Victor’s tonight.”

Franklin blinks, still clutching his earphones in his hand. “Really? Why?”

“Because he invited you, and it would be rude to refuse.”

“Right,” Franklin says, rolling his eyes, “and I care about Doctor Doom’s feelings _why_?”

He sighs. “It’s not about Victor, son – it’s Valeria’s birthday and this is what she wants.”

“Val wants me to hang out with her while she and Doom are talking about evil science stuff? I doubt it.”

Reed sighs – perhaps a different approach would be best. “Don’t you want to see Kristoff? You haven’t seen him since we got back from fixing the multiverse… you and he will almost be the same age now.”

That at least seems to spark Franklin’s interest. “Ha, yeah – that’ll _really_ annoy him. Fine I’ll go but…” he pauses, a sly smile suddenly taking over his face, “ _you_ have to come with us.”

He grimaces. “I don’t think Valeria wants her father and uncle arguing on her birthday, Franklin.”

His son looks at him like he’s stupid. “So don’t argue then.”

“I… it’s not really that easy, son.” It’s not like he ever goes out of his way to argue with Victor, but they always seem to clash about _something._

“Sure it is,” Franklin shrugs, “Me and Val do it all the time… unless you’re telling me that Mr Fantastic and Doctor Doom are worse than two teenagers.”

He sighs. “Fine, hurry up and pack then – we’ll leave in an hour.”

* * *

They arrive in Latveria for 4am local time – a quick trip curtesy of Valeria’s newly patented teleporter. It is Victor who greets them at the Castle; the staff, Kristoff and Boris all in bed. The man wishes Valeria a happy birthday and greets Franklin accordingly before sending them both off to bed with a promise to give Valeria her present later in the day.

When the children are gone, he turns to Victor. “Pardon me asking, Victor, but I have to know… why did you invite Franklin? You’ve never shown an interest in him before. If this is about his powers again I–”

“I will pardon your assumptions about my intentions,” Victor says, shortly, “I have no ill will towards Franklin – the opposite, in fact.” He pauses for a moment, considering, before continuing, “There was a time – as _you_ are well aware – when I believed both Franklin and Valeria to have perished. I regretted then that I had favoured Valeria over her brother, that I had not paid him equal attention, and so I am attempting to rectify my misstep now that I have the chance.”

The reminder of his charade has him standing in silence. He’s ashamed to admit that he never really thought about how Ben, Johnny and even Victor would react to thinking Franklin and Valeria were dead. It is one thing to think he and Sue had died, but to think it of two children…

“I… I’m sorry Victor,” he says, “I never thought about how it must have been for you to think the children were dead… that was a mistake on my part, and I admit it. I was so caught up in recreating the multiverse and my own visions for the people around me that I didn’t stop to _think_.”

He and Victor have yet to address the fact that Reed faked his (and by extension Sue’s and the kids’) deaths in an attempt to push the man towards the light – for him to step up in his absence and _protect_ instead of harm. Of course, there was the brief discussion they had whilst Victor was traversing the multiverse and stumbled upon the Council, but Reed is unsure of how much Victor remembers of that encounter, if anything at all.

“Your apology is lacking but accepted for now,” Victor says dismissively, “I desire no more discussion on this topic when we reconvene for breakfast – it is Valeria’s day and I will not have it tainted by our grievances, no matter how earned they are.”

“I agree,” he says, startled, because Victor is being surprisingly non-confrontational for once, but Reed supposes this is often how is around Valeria.

“Then I bid you goodnight – you know the way to your guest room.”

* * *

They meet for breakfast, or lunch, based on the hands of the clock, and it’s… it’s _nice_. He’s always happy to spend time with Victor in a neutral setting where he can be reassured a fight between them won’t break out, but the presence of their children only elevates his happy mood.

“Doctor Richards?” Kristoff asks, jolting him from his fond thoughts.

He smiles at the boy – he is always so polite and formal. There is no need for such formality, of course, as Reed sees him as a member of the family but Kristoff is his father’s son and there is no swaying his impeccable manners. “Yes, Kristoff?”

“How is Mrs Richards?” the boy asks, kindly.

He grins. “Happy to have the house to herself, I’m sure.”

“My father would have welcomed her too, you know,” Kristoff tells him, quieter so the others cannot hear, “though I suppose it is better she stayed at home. It can get… awkward, when the both of them argue over you.”

Reed winces slightly.

It’s not as if he doesn’t know that Victor is sort of in love with him – a feeling that is mutual, mind you – it’s just that he doesn’t stop to think about it often. If he does, he starts to feel guilty because he loves Sue, loves her more than anything (save their children, of course), but there is also a part of him that will always love Victor and that feels so terribly unfair to Sue. And it’s not just guilt about Sue, it’s guilt about Victor, too. Sometimes he wonders if the man would be different if he had love in his life but then he has to dismiss that thought because it’s _not_ his fault that Victor is the way he is. Sue has told him that repeatedly, as have Ben and Johnny, but it is still something that creeps up on him now and again.

Kristoff is right, anyhow, it is best Sue stay away from Victor. Even without him as a factor there are plenty of clashes to be had there, from ideological differences to Victor’s past actions against them all to their general differences in temperament.

“Exactly,” he says to the boy in reply. “And how have you been, Kristoff?

He brightens. “I’ve been good. Father bought me a first-edition copy of Thomas More’s _Utopia_ recently – have you read it? It’s quite fascinating.”

He smiles. “I have – your father and I read it together when we were at college, in fact.”

“Really? What did father think about it – he won’t tell me until I’ve finished.”

From across the table, Victor cuts off his conversation with Franklin and Valeria to say, “Do not tell him, Richards – you mustn’t spoil it for him.”

“I don’t think he can spoil a book for me that is over 500 years old, father.” Kristoff says, rolling his eyes, and turning back to Reed. “Go on, you were saying?”

He grins. “I don’t know, Kristoff… I wouldn’t want to _spoil_ it for you.”

Kristoff looks at him, betrayed, “I hope you know I think you are weak-willed, Doctor Richards – even I wouldn’t capitulate to my father that easily.”

He laughs. “Noted, Kristoff.” Then he turns to Victor, “how much was this book you bought him? Expensive, I imagine, as it was a first-edition.”

“Indeed,” Victor hums, happy to show off a bit. “I purchased it from a private collector in England for around £3,500.”

Reed almost chokes. “Well,” he says, “I hope you haven’t spent that much on Valeria – Sue will never forgive you.”

Franklin whistles. “I can’t wait for _my_ next birthday,” he says, “you’ve got a lot of birthdays to catch up on, by the way.” He directs that last part at Victor.

“Yes, so I’ve noticed,” Victor says, amused, “perhaps you would like a weapon? I have a wonderful armoury tucked away in the–”

“ _No_ weapons!” he interjects hastily, “we have _discussed_ acceptable gifts before, Victor.”

Victor inclines his head. “Of course,” he says, though he does not sound thoroughly swayed.

“It’s okay, Doom – we’ll talk later when dad isn’t here.” Franklin says with a grin and Reed has to admit that he is glad his son seems to be enjoying himself.

“Perhaps we will, Franklin,” Victor allows. “Though I will reassure you, Richards, Valeria’s gift cost me nothing it… it is an heirloom that I hope she may cherish.” The man reaches into his cloak and pulls out a small box – a jewellery box – and places it in front of Reed’s daughter who spies it curiously. “Go on, child – open it.”

Valeria puts down her knife and fork and pushes aside her plate so that she can pick up the small box. She opens the lid carefully and gently picks up the piece inside – a necklace, Reed realises, and one that is familiar to him as he carried it around for many years.

“That locket once belonged to my mother,” Victor tells Valeria, and Reed is struck by how gentle he sounds. “She wore it every day… it used to hold a picture of myself and her, but I have removed it and replaced it with a picture of you and your own mother, Valeria. I recognise that you are not particularly partial to jewellery but–”

“No! No!” Valeria cuts in, hurriedly. “I… I _love_ it, Uncle Victor. I’ll look after it, I promise – I… I know how much it must mean to you.” She holds it out to Victor, the delicate gold chain glittering in the lighting of the dining room. “Will you put it on for me?”

Victor inclines his head instead of speaking – Reed suspects he is somewhat choked up. He opens the chain and parts it around Valeria’s neck, fastening it in the back. When he pulls away, he studies it and says nothing.

Reed speaks for him. “It suits you, Val.”

She beams. “Thanks, dad.”

“Yes,” Victor murmurs, “it suits you well, child.”

Valeria pats his hand gently. “Truly… _thank you_ , Uncle Victor.” She reaches up and presses a kiss against the cheek of his mask – a gesture that Reed knows must mean a lot to the man when so many people fear Doom’s mask.

_At least Sue will approve of this gift,_ he thinks to himself, _even she knows what Victor’s mother means to him. And perhaps she will understand what I do – that Victor wishes to remind Valeria that her mother is someone she should cherish in her life, no matter his own quarrels with her._

* * *

Later, and Reed joins Victor on the balcony of the Castle. He sees that the man is watching the children down below who are – he realises with slight horror – participating in a swordfight. At least, Kristoff and Franklin are, and Valeria is sat watching them – though she too has a sword across her lap. A young woman Reed recognises as Victorious is there with them, seemingly supervising.

“I want to say that I hope those are not real swords, but I know you better than that,” he sighs, moving closer to the man so he too can watch the children. “I suppose I can only hope that Franklin knows he can’t take it home with him.”

“He has been suitably informed of that, yes.”

They are both silent for a couple of moments, the clashing of swords down below the only sound in the air. Then he says, “you know, when I returned that locket to you, I did not think it was the sort of thing you would ever wish to part from again.”

“Nor did I,” Victor admits, “but I am familiar with the comfort a mother’s love can provide and I know that often Valeria feels estranged from such love.”

Reed furrows his brow. “She does?”

“Valeria is wise beyond her years, but she is still a child and often I sense that she feels out of place in your family… it can be difficult, when your mind works differently than those around you, and when you do not possess the unique gifts that they all do.” Victor pauses before adding, “when I believed her gone… I wished I had given her something to protect her. I will warn you now that the locket is spelled with protective enchantments, though if you wish you may turn it over to Stephen to check.”

He’s touched at the extra thought put into it – that Victor’s gift has even more meaning than he originally thought. “There’s no need for me to check with Stephen, Victor – I trust you with Valeria’s life.”

Victor nods, and again he can tell that the man has no words.

“I have to ask,” he says, because as is usual when he’s speaking with Victor he does not want their conversation to end, “the locket was a family heirloom – did you not consider giving it to Kristoff?”

“I do not exactly think my son would have appreciated a necklace as a gift.”

“Since you were honest with me about Valeria, I will return the favour,” he says, cautiously because he knows how touchy Victor can be with _advice_. “Often I think Kristoff feels you only took him in because you wanted an heir – that you do not see him as your true son.”

Victor takes that in silently, his eyes watching his son down below who has just beaten Franklin in their ‘fight’. “I have been remiss with him, I know. I am… I am attempting to reconcile our differences – any quandaries we have had in the past were my doing, anyhow.” He pauses, then adds, “truthfully I considered gifting it to him, but sadly the boy has no pictures of his mother and it felt wrong to give it to him empty.”

“Why didn’t you put a picture of the two of you in it?”

Victor laughs, humourlessly, “no such thing exists, Richards.”

He almost asks why but decides against it. It has not exactly escaped his notice that whilst Victor is happy to hang dramatic and powerful portraits of himself at every turn in the Castle, there are no personal portraits or photographs; as Doom he is a narcissist, but as Victor he is insecure.

After a moment’s silence Victor asks, “Do you truly believe Kristoff does not think I love him?”

“I–”

“Please… I wish for you to speak freely on this matter.”

“Of course,” he says whilst he collects his thoughts. “It is not so much that he thinks you don’t love him, but more that he is unsure of his place within your household. He feels confused; it’s not even all your doing… most adopted children feel the same at some point in time, I’m sure.”

“He will be nineteen this year,” Victor says, watching Kristoff down below. “I have… there are other heirlooms I possess – things of my father’s.”

“You should give them to him,” he says, encouragingly, “he’ll love them, I’m sure.”

There is silence for a few minutes again as they watch the children. Reed sees Franklin use his powers to materialise a shield to protect himself from his sister’s attacks. That seems to remind Victor of something, and the man says, “if there are ever any problems with Krakoa, Richards, know that Latveria is safe from their interference. There are none of their gates here, and trespassing would be akin to declaring war… believe me when I tell you that the United Nations would take any excuse to punish them.”

Threatening war with another country as some sort of twisted act of affection is such a Victor-like thing to do that it has him smiling. “Thank you, Victor – I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really loved the idea of Victor giving Valeria his mother's necklace.


End file.
